


Voyeur

by xXfireXflyXx



Series: Loki's Handmaiden [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minimal fluff, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXfireXflyXx/pseuds/xXfireXflyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…a girl can’t bring herself to climax and Loki decides to help her…" Inspired by a naughtylokiconfession prompt on tumblr! Pre-Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Loki did not consider himself a voyeur. In fact, whenever he saw drunken groping in the late hours of a gala held for some heroic deed Thor had done, he usually looked away, nose wrinkled in disgust. However, tonight he found himself unable to turn from the sight before him, nor could he propel his body forward to join. Instead, he lurked in the shadows, jaw clenched and eyes in a hard stare at the display.

He hadn’t meant to spy, and had stumbled upon the scene quite accidentally. After taking his dessert out in the gardens with his mother, Loki decided that he would spend the night reading in his favourite tower. Thor had already retired, as he was worn from a day in the training arena, and his parents were off doing goodness knows what – he had no desire to be privy to the details. Therefore, Loki had planned to have a night to himself, alone by the fireside with a good book and the stars for company. Unfortunately, a sound had distracted him on his walk to the tower, a sound so obscure that he was forced to investigate.

At first, he thought a woman was in pain. The moan had been breathy and low, echoing faintly from a balcony outlet on one of the empty corridors of his favourite tower. You see, it was his favourite tower because very few servants or members of the court bothered with it anymore; usually, he had its entirety to himself, should he desire it. So, when he heard the cry, that moan that was so damnably distracting, Loki let his curiosity get the better of him. He charged in headlong and stout, just as his brother might have in a similar situation – he had always wanted to play the hero.

However, his pace came to a stilted halt when he spied precisely what he was walking into, and rather than hurry away bashfully, Loki hid himself at the entrance of the balcony, concealed in shadow. There she was, one of his mother’s newest, youngest handmaidens, sprawled out on a padded bench. At the foot of the bench there were several books, discarded and forgotten as she tended to herself. It was such an odd, but delicious, sight to behold; a maiden, stretched out on the bench, one leg bent, the other dangling off the side, and a hand between her thighs. The fabric of her pale maroon dress was hitched up to her waist, and Loki’s eyes had initially lingered on the way her head was thrown back, neck taut and tense, eyes pressed shut.

He couldn’t imagine why she would wish to do that act here, nor could he fathom what had prompted her to do it in the first place. However, now that he had found her, he couldn’t simply walk away. His cock twitched at every hitched moan and soft sigh. Although he wasn’t technically a part of the act, he felt as though her pleasure tied into his; she was just so lovely. It was a sordid deed for such a fair maiden, and Loki couldn’t quite believe his luck that he had stumbled upon her like this.

Unfortunately, as time wore on, he began to sense a frustration in her. She readjusted her legs, switched hands, and – much to Loki’s pleasure – varied her pace, her hand giving way occasionally to the undoubtedly heated treasure beneath. No matter what she changed, nothing seemed to bring her to the apex of her mission. His tongue flicked across his lips as she groaned, a sound of irritation rather than sinful desire, and he could taste the disappointment in the air. It was then that he realized he had been gripping the column that concealed him so terribly that it pained him; he released it just as she brought her hand away from her body, and he felt himself deflate a little.

No, he would have none of this – there would a climax to this performance.

She placed the backs of both hands against her forehead, which glistened in the starlight, and then let out another annoyed sigh. Loki hesitated for a moment, but when he saw her start to sit up, he leapt into action.

“Now, now,” he purred, making the girl squeak in surprise. “You cannot give up so readily…”

“My lord!” she breathed, hastily yanking the material of her dress down to cover her modesty. “I… I-“

“You mustn’t look so scandalized,” Loki chastised as he swooped down upon her, kneeling at her legs and catching her before she could dart away. “You are in my tower, after all… You must have wanted to be found.”

“I didn’t know this was your tower,” she insisted, her cheeks aflame as he ran his hands up her calves. He saw her eyes dart to the narrow entryway of the balcony, perhaps debating if she could elude him. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go-“

“Oh, now,” Loki chuckled, placing a two fingers against the flushed skin of her chest and pushing her down as she tried to stand. “None of that… I’m only here to help.”

She licked her lips and swallowed thickly, eyes wide as her cheeks continued to darken. “I… I don’t understand.”

“Lay back,” he insisted. There was a slight tremor to his voice as she tentatively eased back onto the bench, but it was one of excitement at her compliance rather than nerves. She rested her head atop the generous curve of the armrest, her hands placed awkwardly on her stomach and legs stretched out before her. Meanwhile, Loki readjusted his own positioning, making himself more comfortable as he kneeled at her side.

He trailed his fingers along her legs, using both hands to gather the fabric of her thin dress and push it back up. He did not hike it up quite as high as she had done, knowing that she had some shyness to her in his presence. However, he liked it at the top of her thighs, his eyes dancing appreciatively along the lean legs splayed beneath him.

“No wonder you’ve had very little success,” he scolded, pinching her inner thigh just sharply enough to make her gasp. “You’re so tense, my dear.”

He glanced up at her, an eyebrow cocked, and she nodded. “Yes.”

His cock stirred again, and he reached up to untie the lacings that bound across her chest. Her breathing quickened, and as one hand massaged up and down the length of her legs, the other slipped beneath her neckline to engulf her breast. He moved with purpose, no signs of hesitation present when he pinched a nipple, his other hand slipping easily between her slightly parted thighs.

“You must touch everywhere when you are alone,” he murmured, cupping her moist sex as he leaned up. She mumbled something incoherently as he began to rub her, the palm of his hand perfectly placed to gently tease her clit. It was tempting to dive right in, to show her exactly how talented his fingers were, but he liked the look on her face, the way she twitched beneath him – he wanted this to last.

So, he yanked the top of her dress down to expose one breast, and then ran his tongue along it lightly enough to make her skin prickle. Her legs continued to widen, never once needing a prompt from him, and as he tormented an already perfectly pert nipple with his tongue and teeth, he carefully delved a finger between her slick folds.

She bucked beneath him, a hand suddenly clutching at his shoulder, and he smirked against her skin. He resumed the pressure to her clit, sucking hard enough at the skin just below her breast to leave a mark – a private mark. She trembled now, her grip on his shoulder tightening, and Loki glanced up at her. He couldn’t resist nipping at her neck, which was so lovely on display for him, her head thrown back once more.

It was then that Loki slipped a finger into her heated sex, and she emitted a sharp cry, eyes flying open as her other hand also found a shoulder to grip.

“I’ve never…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly again as he started a slow, gentle pace. “I’ve never done that before…”

“Oh?” Loki’s eyebrows shot up as she bit her lip. He then added a second finger, his breathing also picking up as he toyed with her. “It’s really the proper way… Perhaps I’ll need to teach you.”

She inhaled sharply when he found that singular spot inside of her that was known to drive women to madness, a veritable button of ecstasy, and he moved faster now.

“Do you feel that?” He already knew the answer, given the way she clung to him, but he wanted to hear her. “That… right there?”

“Yes,” she cried, twitching as he pressed his palm back down to her clit. He was careful to keep the pace of his fingers just quick enough to prolong the pleasure, yet propel her undoubtedly closer than she had been by herself.

“Do you like it?” He nipped sharply at her collarbone when she hesitated to respond, and then repeated the question slowly.

“Y-Yes,” she whispered. “Oh!”

It would have been so easy to fuck her. He could feel the strain beneath his trousers, the pressure building in the pit of his abdomen. He would have merely needed to undo the ties at the top of his pants, and then push himself inside; that would surely bring her over the edge. He’d have her roughly, a hand in her hair to keep her neck displayed for him, and another digging into her hips as he took her. He would make her beg, plead for more, and then pound into her until her tight body dragged every ounce of pleasure from him.

However, perhaps the fantasy could wait. Loki didn’t even know her name, and as much as he desired his own satisfaction, he enjoyed that it was all about her. This was his task, to finish her, and from the way she whimpered, he could tell she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered sternly, adding a third finger as her hips rocked against him. Her eyes fluttered open, and Loki took her by the chin to catch her gaze. “The next time you pleasure yourself, you come to me.”

She may pick up a thing or two from his technique, as it seemed effective, but if he wasn’t needed, Loki merely desired to play the voyeur again.

“Do you understand?”

She nodded, and Loki tightened his grip on her, his pace merciless between her thighs. “Yes!”

He released her, letting her fall back to the bench. He then pinched at the nipple that had not received his gracious attentions earlier, and pressed his palm firmly to her clit. That seemed to have done it; even if the tower was abandoned, surely the night patrol in the courtyards below would have heard her cry out. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt her tighten around his fingers, and she shot up, her hands now fisted around the front of his shirt.

When the wave passed, and he felt her limbs start to relax, he carefully removed his fingers from her, and then tugged her skirt down. Although he wished to taste the wetness on each digit, he resisted the temptation – later. Her cheeks were a wonderful dull shade of red when he observed her, her hair a mess around her shoulders. Her breathing remained laboured, but not in the nervous manner it had been earlier.

Then, out of nowhere, she kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, merely a peck pressed to his stunned lips, and in a blink it was done.

“Thank you,” she murmured, smiling shyly again.

In that moment, Loki realized that kiss had been the best part of his day.


End file.
